Home Sweet Home
by curraheesledgehammernuwanda
Summary: For the first time in history, Welton Academy is admitting girls into their school. What will happen to Charlie Dalton, Steven Meeks, and the rest of the Dead Poets when the girls enter their lives permanently?
1. Chapter 1

_Home Sweet Home_

Chapter 1

For the first time in history, Welton Academy was accepting admissions from girls and I was just lucky enough to be accepted. I had no choice in the matter, it was my parent's idea to begin with. They were always off on tours of Europe, both for work and leisure, and they thought it best that I got a first class education with the price tag that came with it. Lucky for me, I persuaded my best friend Lillian to come with me. Okay, so I didn't mention all of the crusty teachers with rooms that smelled like moth balls or the fact that the courses were actually difficult, but I did mention boys and the minute I did, she was on board.

It was a cool September morning when the whole school sat in the great stone hall, listening to the croaking rambles of Mr. Nolan and Co. I felt the whistling air from the propped up windows slowly gliding over my stockinged legs. Lillian leaned into my ear and whispered, "Look at those hot rods over there," she pointed.

I glanced over to where her finger was pointing and found a group of guys jacking around and giggling. I rolled my eyes. Dear God, I hoped those weren't my roommates. The last thing I needed was an immature bonehead to live with.

"Now that the opening ceremony is complete, I'd like to introduce to everyone our new students this year, Ms. Lillian Somerset and Ms. Mary Caville."

Suddenly in a great wave of excitement, all eyes were on us. Jesus, I thought, this was embarrassing. I felt my cheeks redden. It was alright for Lillian, she was used to the attention. She even waved to some of the boys in the crowd. But I was, well, I was a little different.

"Finally, some girls!" a boy with sandy hair yelled.

Mr. Nolan did not look pleased.

"It seems, Mr. Dalton," he growled into the microphone, "that your request from last year has been accepted."

A huge ripple of laughter exploded in the great hall as parents and teachers looked around disdainfully.

"Oh, boy," Lillian murmured, "that kid seems like trouble. How much do you wanna bet that the minute we meet, he'll start flirting with us?"

"I'd bet more on me running away before he has a chance to open his mouth."

Lillian giggled as I rolled my eyes at her.

Lillian seemed to have the idea that boys were always gentlemanly and, what's the word, civilized. I grew up with three brothers. I knew better. Most of them were fairly decent but there were always a few bastards thrown in with the regular bunch of bananas.

"And now without further ado, the roommate assignments have been posted on the far wall-" Mr. Nolan's voice drowned in a sea of stomping feet and deafly shouts.

"Hey, lemme see!"

"Whadja get, Jack?"

"We're together again!"

"This is the same room I got last year."

Lillian and I waited for the stampede of boys to scatter so we could get a better view of the list.

 _~Somerset, Lillian; Meeks, Steven~_

"Hmm, I wonder who this Meeks is," Lillian rose an eyebrow.

A wavy haired redheaded boy with a slight coiff and neat glasses walked over.

"Uh-I'm-I'm-uh-well-my name is-"

The boy was practically drooling over my friend. There was no surprise there. Lilian was tall with graceful movements and light golden hair that was as straight as an arrow. She violet doey eyes and perfect red lips-the kind that didn't need lipstick. Her form was long and slim, almost ethereal. I snapped out of her character description as I noticed a group of cackling boys slowly making their way over to where Meeks was. Lillian smiled coyly.

"Well, Mr. Meeks, this will be an interesting year indeed. Would you care to accompany me up to our room?" her mouth pouted slightly and Meeks gladly gave her his arm as they walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the dormitories. The great hall began to empty and soon grew quiet.

"Wow, what a great friend!" I almost cursed. "Thanks a whole damn bunch."

I kicked one of the four large poles in the hall that were supposed to represent the school's four pillars: Tradition, Honor, Discipline, and Excellence. What a bunch of baloney. I kicked it again and stubbed my toe.

"Ah, shit," I mumbled.

"Is that unbecoming language I hear? And from a young lady no less? Oh my, what shall we do?"

I whirled around and saw a boy leaning against the wall, arms crossed over chest and a smug look on his face. It was the sandy haired boy. The troublemaker.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up in your dorm getting settled?"

I stood up straighter in empty hopes that he hadn't seen me stub my toe. He chuckled softly and pushed himself off the wall. He sauntered over towards me arrogantly. He stopped about two feet from me and crossed his arms over his chest again. I noticed he was tall, real tall. My head just reached the top of his shoulders. And I was in heels!

"I could ask you the same question."

He gave me a stupid smirk as I fumbled for an answer.

"Well, I asked you first."

"If I was a gentleman, and I am, then I would let the lady go first without any hesitation at all."

He seemed to be amused by my increasing frustration with him. He was probably as gentlemanly as Rhett Butler.

"Look, I don't know who you are but if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my roommate."

I started walking towards the list of names. I didn't hear his footsteps follow. H remained silent and motionless. I struggled with trying to find my name amongst the sea of letters.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your roommate too? I mean, you seem like a pretty popular guy. Surely, you'd want to get to know the person that is if you don't already know them."

"I don't know much about my roommate but I do know she's a girl and that's good enough for me."

"Yeah, right. She's a-WHAT?! SHE?!"

I spun around to find his smirk widen and a chuckle escaped him. I choked on my voice box as I frantically searched for my name on the list. This time it wasn't so hard to find. In the clearest script I had ever read, the cursed paper said:

~Caville, Mary; Dalton, Charles~

"Oh, no!" I cried, "No, no, no! This-this can't be! This must be some sort of mistake. I-I-"

I flipped the pages of names back and forth in a trance. It was no use. My fate was sealed.

"It can't be," I whimpered softly.

I looked at him, horrified. He laughed even harder.

"You-you salty bastard! This is all your fault! You probably found out where they kept the list and the minute you saw a girl's name, you made sure you got the same room as hers. You perverted twit!"

I yelled at him ruthlessly. I was angry and tired and I felt like crying. And I certainly did not want to cry in front of _him._ With great effort, I heaved up my suitcase.

"Why don't you switch your room to where Lillian is? You'd enjoy her so much more I know. I'm sure you two would get along just fine."

"Oh, I'm sure she's swell and all, but you're much more interesting. You're buxom and feisty and full of curves."

I huffed angrily and began to struggle up the stairs.

He offered the help but I flatly declined. So there I was, hobbling up the stairs to my new life with my suitcase trunk as my new roommate followed after me, laughing at a situation that I didn't find funny at all.

Alternative Scenarios Ch. 1:

The boy was practically drooling over my friend. There was no surprise there. Lilian was tall with graceful movements and light golden hair that was as straight as an arrow. She violet doey eyes and perfect red lips-the kind that didn't need lipstick. Her form was long and slim, almost ethereal. I snapped out of her character description as I noticed a group of cackling boys slowly making their way over to where Meeks was. Lillian smiled coyly.

The sandy haired boy began yelling, "Meeks?! What is that elevated stick I see between your legs?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days. Two days passed and things got worse. Lillian and Meeks introduced me to the Dead Poets Society. That was the only highlight at Welton. Originally, we weren't supposed to know about it at all but since Meeks "opened up his big yap" as Neil put it, they had no choice but to include us. Those boys were my four pillars. Todd, Neil, Knox, and Meeks. I didn't know Pitts very well and I held a personal grudge against Cameron. I didn't like the way his face looked. And Charlie was another thing entirely. Latin, trigonometry, chemistry, they were the equivalent of hell. Mr. Keating and English were my only joys in life after the Dead Poets. Mr. Keating told the class that poetry was created as a means to try and woo women. Charlie let out a loud whistle at this and several laughs were heard. Mr. Keating must have sympathized with Lilliana and me because before class ended he told all the boys they had to write a romantic poem to read out loud on Monday.

When asked why, Mr. Keating said, "So the girls can choose who the best wooer is."

All of the boys got a big hot out of that. After class, Lillian and I strolled down the hallway, shoulder to shoulder.

"Mr. Keating is one of the most interesting people I have ever met."

"Yeah, I wonder how he became fascinated with poetry in the first place."

"You know, he went here to Welton, just like us. He probably had the same crusty old stale teachers as us, got bored with the structure and conformity, and broke out."

I thought for a moment.

"If that's true, then why did he come back? Why would he want to?"

Lillian shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he figured he needed to help us since no one helped him."

We walked in silence for a little while.

"Who do you think will win the wooing contest?" I giggled at that phrase.

"Whoever we vote for."

I saw Meeks slowly advance towards us from down the hall.

"Don't look now, but there's your Prince Brainiac," I murmured to her under my breath.

I almost heard his nervous heart racing as he neared Lillian.

"Hello, Meeks," Lillian grinned.

"H-H-Hi. I-well actually it was really Neil-he-well-I-I-I mean the Dead Poets were wondering if you'd like to join us at the first meeting this Friday night at the old Indian cave."

The three of us exchanged glances.

"Of course!" we exclaimed, "did you even have to ask?"

"Excellent." He rubbed his hands together. "Neil will give you the rest of the details later. He's better at those things."

"Better at what things?"

"Better with people."

"I'll second that."

"Mary! How rude!" Lillian was genuinely surprised.

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

Can you really blame a girl for saying the truth, even if it's kind of rude? After all, we can't be ncie all of the time.

" Well, I shall follow you, Meeks, since Mary is in a foul mood," she dramatically turned her back on me, skirt swooshing, as she threw her hair behind her shoulders and walked away with Meeks.

I gave them a small wave as they left. Insulting Meeks felt good, I admitted guiltily. Too bad I liked the kid. Sometimes you just feel like insulting someone, you know? I returned to my dorm with higher spirits then I left it. I was heading for the perfect person to insult and this time, I would not feel sorry. Before I even opened the door, I heard soft moans and heavy breathing.

"Ah, geez," I muttered, kicking the door open. They hadn't even noticed me. The good news was they were still standing and they still had all of their clothes on. Charlie wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she gasped and giggled. Wow, way to lay it on thick, Charles. Two can play at this game.

"Hello," I said pleasantly into the searing air. When they didn't respond, I cleared my throat and repeated my "Hello" a little louder. They froze and the girl with her back to me slowly turned around.

"Hi, I'm Mary, Charlie's roommate." I gave my biggest shit-eating grin.

She looked confusedly between Charlie and me before finally shaking the hand I offered to her. I gave her a strong grip and slowly moved her toward the door.

"Hello and goodbye whatever your name is. May we never meet again and if we do, I hope you don't catch what Charlie has. He's got a bad case of syphilis so make sure to tell your friends about his condition before they come up here. So long!"

I shoved her out the door before leaning a chair against it and sat on it.

Charlie was angrier than the devil.

"What the hell was that for?!" he exploded.

His eyes flashed and his neck got red.

"I'm Saintly Mary, Queen of Room 213, protector of young women who fall under the spell and woos of Charles Dalton," I smiled widely.

"I swear to God if you weren't a girl, I'd have my hands around your neck so tight, your blood vessels would explode."

"As much as I dislike you, I wouldn't banish you from my kingdom. I'm not that cruel. You could be my court jester."

"You're cute, you know that? You're real cute."

I saw his lips continue to move but I didn't hear what he was saying. I didn't know if I wanted to. In that moment, I realized that was the first time a boy had ever complimented me. My soul froze over and so did my brain. Of all the boys in the entire world, Charlie Dalton was the only boy who had ever complimented me with an insult. I knew he was furious over what I had done. I suddenly realized my wrongdoing. I took the chair from the door and placed it back at his desk before going to my own. I opened up my textbooks and tried to focus on titration equations and Lord Byron and Latin roots but my effort was futile. I had made a grave mistake and bore the complete guilt on my shoulders alone. Maybe relationships and kissing and romance weren't important to me, but they were to Charlie. I came to understand that was how he functioned. I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Charlie-"

But he didn't hear me. He was already halfway down the hall in search of that blonde or perhaps a brunette.

Alternative Scenarios Ch. 2:

She looked confusedly between Charlie and me before finally shaking the hand I offered to her. I gave her a strong grip and slowly moved her toward the door.

"Hello and goodbye whatever your name is. Go fornicate with a cactus! Or even better, Cameron down the hall. You two both have faces I don't like. Charlie is mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stayed holed up in my dorm for as long and as much as possible for the rest of the week. I couldn't say why yet there was something that made me feel really guilty about the whole "Charlie" episode. I mean, I didn't even like the guy. Did I? I didn't feel dislike towards him like Cameron but I certainly wasn't amiable with him like I was with Neil or Todd. Heck, I even liked Meeks. But Charlie, Charlie was different. And I couldn't place him. I heard a knock on my door. That was odd. Charlie never knocked.

"Ye-es?"

The door knob turned and in came Lillian. I jumped up to embrace her and she collapsed on my bed. We spoke and told each other secrets like old times.

"I'm trying to set Todd up with Elizabeth, you know, my cousin?"

I almost split my side.

"Todd? You're-you're trying to get Todd with a girl? Flying cars will be invented before Todd even speaks to a girl, let alone date one.'

"You wanna bet?"

I stared at her for a moment in disbelief before shaking my head and smiling.

"What is your obsession with getting people together?"

"Meeks and I are dating."

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"He needs…a little coaxing."

"Hmh."

Yeah, like a fish out of water.

"We're going out next Saturday. This Saturday we're having a study group for Latin. You know how Steven is with his studying."

"Yeah, it's almost worse than your obsession with boys."

"He really should stop fussing over all those exams."

"You really should stop fussing over all those humans who don't have a pair of breasts."

"Mary Caville! You and your language?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Stop acting like my mother. What are you going to do? Send me to Mr. Nolan's office?"

We burst into laughter and continued giggling for a good long minute before I shifted off the bed.

"Well, I'd better get back to my Latin-"

"Ahaha-" Lillian wagged finger at me in disapproval, "Not so fast."

I looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"You know what."

"No, I really don't."

Her eyebrows narrowed. "Charlie."

"What about Charlie?"

"Charlie!" she squealed.

"I don't know why you're squealing his name. If you like him so much, why are you dating Meeks?"

She smacked her palm on her forehead.

"You and Charlie? What is going on?!"

"Umm, we dislike each other. I told his girlfriend he had syphilis-wait. Charlie and ME? You thought that I-that I liked him?"

"Well, do you?"

"Are you off your rocker? Don't you think I would've told you if I had feelings for him?"

"I've seen the way you look at him," she said softly.

"The way I look at him? The way I look at him! The way- I don't look at him any differently than how I look at Neil or Todd or Meeks," I spluttered defiantly.

"No, you don't," she murmured.

As her voice got softer, mine got louder and rougher.

"For your information, I have no feelings towards Charlie Dalton except dislike, irritation, and a bit of pity at his lack of self-discipline. And if there is any change-" the door opened and Charlie walked in.

All three of us locked eyes.

"I'd better get ready for the meeting tonight. I'll see you in a while, Charlie."

"Yeah, I'll see you too, Lillian," he nodded at her as she left the room.

Now why did he never do that with me? Because he dislikes you, Mary! Duh! I mentally slapped myself.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah, are you?"

He gave me a small smirk.

"I was born for secret societies and rebellion."

Now _that_ I did believe.

I giggled softly then suddenly stopped.

"Listen, Charlie?"

All of a sudden, Neil burst in and told us the route to sneak out for the meeting that night.

"Okay, you two go out through the south door. Old Nolan's dog'll probably be there so don't forget the treats."

We nodded. Ten minutes later, we fastened our coats, lifted our hoods over our heads, and crept out into the hallway. Charlie led the way with Meeks and Lillian following behind us. Meeks and Charlie scattered treats for Old Man Nolan's dog. He gobbled them up as we snuck out the door and into the darkness of the night. I had never done something that daring before and I had to admit that with the raw noises of nature and the unfamiliar landscape, my adrenaline was pumping madly. Meeks helped Lillian over fallen branches and large craggy rocks. I just hoped to God that I didn't trip and make a fool of myself. Thankfully, I didn't. The boys stooped us when we got near and pointed us toward the lights shining from the cave. Lillian and I stepped in first, then Meeks and Charlie. Loud clapping awaited us new members, Charlie cried in a posh English accent, "Oh, how kind of you!" and jokingly bowed.

"Sit down, you idiot! We're clapping for the girls!" Pitts yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are."

Once we all sat down, the Dead Poet Society book was passed to Neil and he began to read the opening verse:

"I went to the woods because I wanted to live deliberately. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life."

I smiled at the thought of this and as other poems were read and passed around, I felt my spirit soar higher than it ever had. I suddenly understood what Mr. Keating meant by "Poetry, beauty, romance, love, these are what we stay alive for." I knew exactly how the world worked and how it looked and what it felt all in that moment. All in that one night. My skin came alive, both external and internal, and the pearls of my youth were on display for all to see and marvel at. My soul cascaded from lily pad to lily pad, bliss and life stretching higher and higher, farther and farther. I was content.

Everyone's eyes were on me. These boys knew each other so well and Lillian was easy enough to read. But I wasn't. I was the wild card. I closed the book and closed my eyes. Then I began to recite from memory, "It was Din! Din! Din! You 'eathen, where the mischief 'ave you been? You put some juldee in it or I'll marrow you this minute. If you don't fill up my helmet, Gunga Din!"

The last sounds of my voice rang through the cave and then silence settled in.

"Amen," Knox murmured.

We all broke out into a fit of laughter and agreed to meet again at the cave next week, same time and same day. We filed out in a cluster and walked back to the dorms the same way we came. Lillian and Meeks quizzed each other Latin all the way back. Charlie and I stayed silent. We slipped through the south door and tiptoed up the side stairwell to get back to the dormitories. We all bid each other good night and as we stepped quietly into our room, is aw Charlie's watch. It read 2:30. When he closed the door, I immediately felt the air warm up. We stood awkwardly for several moments. Awkward was not a word I would have used to describe Charlie but the quiet got to the both of us.

"If there's something you want to tell me, go ahead and say it. You know how it goes with me, ladies first."

I smiled softly before sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I shouldn't have done what I did." He furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion.

I looked down at my twiddling fingers before opening my mouth again.

"I mean, I shouldn't have kicked your girlfriend out of our dorm and told her that you had syphilis. It was- wrong of me. If we're going to have to live together here for a whole school year, we might as well try and get along."

He locked his eyes with me. "She wasn't my girlfriend."

"What?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

I began to squirm. I felt my back dampen slightly. I looked down at my hands and didn't look back up.

"Well, either way, it was wrong of me to be rude and lie to her like that. And it was wrong of me to spread that piece of fake gossip about you. It-it won't happen again."

I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. I knew his eyes were observing every nerve twitch and drop of sweat. I stood up and took off my jacket for the reason of doing something. I was trying to distract myself from what I was feeling.

"Mary?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" That was the first time he had said my name.

I turned around and began to fiddle with my sheets and blankets.

"You have large, nicely shaped breasts even without a brassiere on! Don't bother wearing them!" he exploded into laughter, almost falling to his knees at his offensive joke.

There was a moment of silence before my tranquil mood turned into rage.

"How dare you say such a thing! Prodding into my personal life after I apologize to you. You deserved what I did to that girl! I knew you were building up to some sort of sick joke the whole time!"

I actually hadn't known but since it was Charlie, you couldn't expect much else.

"Oh, you bastard! You rotten, obese pig! I think you're-you're chauvinistic. I'll tell all the girls you got that blonde pregnant then no one will want to sleep with you because of how much of a schmuck you are!"

He only laughed harder at my half-filled threats.

I threw a pillow at him before slipping into my bed and pulling the sheets far over my head. His chuckling became more distant as my eyes closed. I woke to the light of Charlie's lamp and the figure of his shadow putting a pencil to paper. It must have been only a few hours since I fell asleep because it was still quite dark outside and the moon was still out. I stuck my head out from under the sheets and asked what the hell he was doing, too tired to get angry with him again. With a genuine and humble smirk, he shook his head as his blue-grey eyes filled with mirth and said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Alternate Scenarios Ch. 3:

"Mary?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" That was the first time he had said my name.

I turned around and began to fiddle with my sheets and blankets.

"When was the last time a man was between your thighs?"

"Mary?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" That was the first time he had said my name.

I turned around and began to fiddle with my sheets and blankets.

"Which do you prefer: French fries or onion rings?"

"Mary?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" That was the first time he had said my name.

I turned around and began to fiddle with my sheets and blankets.

"When was the last time you had a Brazilian wax?"

"Mary?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" That was the first time he had said my name.

I turned around and began to fiddle with my sheets and blankets.

"Your erect nipples disturb me. They look like blushing aliens."

"Mary?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" That was the first time he had said my name.

I turned around and began to fiddle with my sheets and blankets.

"I had a wet dream about you last night. That's why you saw the discoloration on my boxers."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry I have not done this before but I am new to fanfiction and got too caught up in the actual writing process. Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated. No, I do not own DPS. If I did, you could probably hear ungodly noises that may or may not be from Charlie Dalton and me coming from a certain Indian cave that is nowhere near my house. And without further ado… CHAPTER 4!

Chapter 4:

On Monday morning, I donned my hair in a Marilyn Monroe style and slipped on my girdle. I began to slide on my stockings when Charlie sauntered in, not even bothering to knock.

"Charlie!"

He smirked wickedly.

Promptly sinning he cried, "Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a glorious feeling, with Mary's great gams may I play?"

"Hello to you too." I growled sarcastically.

He kept grinning at me with a stupid glint in his eyes. What an ass, I thought.

"Can you maybe look away? I know that probably occurred to you yet but it save you from getting a really painful punch in the face."

"Is that what'll happen if I keep looking because if that's so, it might just be worth it."

He stepped forward, his idiotic grin growing wider with every passing moment.

"Are you trying to woo me?"

"Is it working?"

I scoffed. He laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll look away."

And he did.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

The awkwardness was overwhelming. He could hear the clink of the metal clasps securing my stockings, every little pull of the silk, every hook clasping, every snag of my breath. It was unnerving. _He_ was unnerving. I felt beyond self-conscious. He had probably seen loads of nude girls before, seen breasts and thighs amongst other things… I hadn't seen anything of a man.

"I'm ready," I blurted out.

God, my voice was shaking.

He turned around and his smile turned into a haughty grin.

Lillian and I walked into English class as the bell rang. I was dreading this. Hearing these boys read love poetry was not my idea of a fun Monday morning. I felt even worse for Todd. He was whiter than flour and quaking like a leaf. I bet myself five cents that if I poked him, he'd fall over. Charlie was smirking in his seat, per usual, sketching something out with his pencil. No doubt, a pair of breasts. I leaned over slightly to take a look and sure enough, I was right. Oh my, was that… a large freckle on one of them? But that was where…I had one on my right breast, near where my bra line would have started. Surely, he didn't…peek while I was asleep? But maybe he did. I couldn't imagine him doing that…he wasn't that perverted, was he? I shuddered and the scary part was not all of it was from fear. I was going to look again to see how much more accurate he had portrayed my chest but was interrupted when Mr. Keating walked in and smiled at us. Everyone smiled back. I did not. He sat on top of his desk and swung his leg back and forth, shuffling and reshuffling papers on his desk before settling his eyes on us.

"Who would like to go first?"

No one volunteered.

"Oh, come on, gentlemen. I'm not naïve enough to believe none of you have a love interest, well, maybe except Mr. Anderson over here."

The class hooted in response; I pitied Todd as I chuckled. I saw him wipe his hands against his pants.

"Mr. Perry, why don't you start us off this fine Monday morning?"

Neil stood up, walked to the front of the room, and presently read his poem out loud.

"Over the mountain and across the sea

Darling, my darling, come back to me…"

As Neil read, his voice faded off and my mind wandered. It was probably rude to do, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the embarrassing episode between me and Charlie earlier that morning. It was bad enough for that to happen and for me to be in that state in front of him (of course he probably didn't mind in the least, the bastard) but now he had to read a poem about _romance_ to the class, including to me? We all k new what he was going to say, I just hoped Mr. Keating stopped him before he got too carried away. Damnit, I did not like Charlie Dalton! No, it was impossible. Most likely, I just needed some chocolate. Yeah, chocolate fixes everything. You don't have to break up with it, it'll never cheat, and it can't get you pregnant. And no way was Charlie ever going to get anywhere near me to have _that_ opportunity-

"Mr. Dalton? It seems we have heard every one of your classmates read their poems except for yours. Is there a reason why? Do you not have yours?"

"Oh no, Captain. I have mine all right."

Of course he did, that stuck up prick.

He put his pencil down and arrogantly grinned.

"But I like to use the policy 'Best for last'".

The Dead Poets cracked a few smiles and whistled as he stood up from his desk and sauntered up to the front of the room. The way he and his stupid hips moved.

Lillian and I exchanged glances before he began to read.

"The Trouble Maker by Charles Dalton."

Was he so self-centered that he actually named the poem after himself? I wouldn't have been surprised. But I was surprised, very surprised at what he was about to read.

"Rain pelting, hearts melting

The heavens stacked upon the skies

She looked at me with those great, brown eyes

And I knew it was over

I found my four leaf clover

No more need to fool around

Treasure chest buried, though mine and found.

Her hair dark, curled, and frayed

Skin glowed softly as she laid

Never more shall I search for a bride

As the rose of death swallowed, choked, and died

Slowly, up I went to caress her knee

Her breasts-"

"That will be all, Mr. Dalton," Mr. Keating almost shouted.

Mr. Keating may have been unorthodox in his teaching but certainly not in his ethics.

The class burst into a fit of laughter as Charlie gave a lopsided grin.

"But, Captain! I have a few more lines!"

"That will be all, Mr. Dalton. We don't want to corrupt Mr. Anderson or anyone else here in this room from your racy though thoughtful poem. Besides, the girls still have to vote."

Charlie's eyes burned into mine as he went back to his seat. Lillian and I stood up and went out into the hallway to decide.

"I like Todd's poem."

"What was it about?"

Lillian was flabbergasted.

"You weren't listening?"

"No, why would I be listening?"

"Who are we going to vote for?"

"No one."

"They weren't that bad!"

"They weren't that good either!"

"What about Charlie's?"

My face scrunched up.

"What about him?"

"Did you like his?"

"I wasn't listening."

"Yeah, you were."

"I was not!"

"Don't try and fib to me, lady. You were listening all right. He was looking at you the whole time. With those eyes."

"With what eyes?"

" _Those_ eyes."

"He was not!"

"Oh, yes he was!"

"He was not-"

Mr. Keating opened the door.

"Ladies, have you decided?"

"Yes," Lillian decided for us.

We walked back in, my lips snarled and eyes narrowed. Lillian opened her mouth and announced that Charlie was the winner.

The class clapped for him as he stood up and did a mocking bow.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. Really-it was nothing-nothing!"

Yeah, lay it on thick, Dalton, real thick.

"Just for the record, Dalton," I turned to him, "I don't like you. At all."

He smirked at me and replied by saying, "Don't worry, honey. I dislike you even more."

The rest of the day was uneventful as expected. An essay for Latin, a lab report for chemistry, and a whole three pages of math. Sometimes, I felt like my life was over. We ate lunch in silence and after we went to the powder room to re-apply our lipstick, Lillian checked under the stalls for feet, the confronted me.

"Why are you so insistent on disliking Charlie?"

"I don't insist on disliking him. People don't insist on liking or disliking someone. It just happens."

"He's not a bad fella. He's not a bad looking fella either."

"I never said he was."

"Then what's your problem?"

"My problem is him. He's just-" I sighed in frustration.

"He's just what?"

I ran my fingers through my Marilyn Monroe hair.

"He's just different and he aggravates the hell out of me."

"It's the tension. I can see that look of raw hunger in his eyes. He wants you. Bad."

"Oh, stop it, don't lie to me," I scoffed, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I'm not lying."

The bell rang and we walked out to the courtyard to study.

Later that night after I finished all of my assignments, I sat on my bed and read. I was just becoming engrossed in the story when the door was yanked open and in came Charlie.

I didn't look up from my reading.

"Hey," I said, trying to forget what Lillian had told me earlier that day.

"Hey, yourself." I could tell by his tone that he was smiling.

Did that boy ever feel anything besides amusement or arousal?

I closed the book and put it away, wondering what his latest scheme was. He turned his back for a moment before collapsing onto his bed. He reached for his pipe and struck a match. He lit his pipe, eyes narrowed, face concentrated, mouth quirked up. His hair was reflecting off the golden light of the lamp and he was beautiful. He looked up from his pipe and caught my eye. I looked away.

"You know I never voted for a poem. Lillian just chose yours. I had nothing- _nothing_ to do with me."

"I know."

"And you know that I saw you-"

"Drawing your breasts?"

He shook the flame of the match out and sweet, musky smoke danced through the air. Charlie's right hand was laying on the mattress. It was covered in moonlight. I gasped.

"Yeah, I know. It isn't hard to read you, Mary."

Our eyes locked again and I felt very violated. I squirmed and decided not to ask how he knew what my breasts looked like.

"Read me the rest of the poem."

His shoulders shook slightly in silent laughter.

"What, were you titillated by the amorous sensory?"

"Don't be brash."

He stifled a chuckle again as he took out the paper.

"Her breasts rose and fell, a lover's sea

Clasped my hair and cried her plea

'I am yours, please take me.'"

He kept his eyes on the paper for a long moment before slowly skimming his eyes up to the top. We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. I never knew he was capable of writing something so…poetic, for lack of a better word.

"That was beautiful."

"Ah, nuts," Charlie waved his hand as if it was nothing.

"No, really, it was wonderful."

"You think so?"

"I wouldn't have told you so if it wasn't true." Abruptly, he turned the lamp off and faced towards me, holding my gaze. I saw the way his eyes gleamed at me in the dark. Maybe I was dreaming. No, I wasn't. I knew I wasn't. I couldn't be. It was all too real. That room, his pipe, the masculine scent of tobacco, the virility emanating off of his body…

"What are you thinking?"

I was caught off guard by that question.

"Wha-what?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm glad I'm here."

"Here at Hellton or here in this room?"

It was my turn to smirk.

"Goodnight, Charlie."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I hope you are enjoying my crappy writing and no, I do not own DPS. Everyone knows I would claim dibs on Charlie.

Chapter 5: I felt different about Charlie since that night. Something in his eyes shook me to the core. I didn't get much sleep that night he spoke softly to me in the moonlight. When I went to lunch the next day, Neil and the rest of the Dead Poets were crowded around a large stack of papers. I could hear Neil talking excitedly.

"Mary! I got in the play! They accepted me!" Neil yelled when he saw me.

I ran over and gave him an earnest hug.

"That's wonderful, Neil! What part did you get?"

"Macbeth."

"Congratulations, Neil. You must've really impressed those judges."

"Oh, aye. Knocked 'em out of the ballpark I did," Neil did his best impression of a rogue Irish accent.

I laughed as I took my seat next to Lillian who was pawing Meeks.

"C'mon, Stephen, just one peck on the cheek?" Lillian pleaded.

"It's too embarrassing!" he blurted out.

"Oh, give the girl some sugar, eh, Meeksy!" Charlie hooted from across the table.

We all burst into laughter.

"How are you two love birds doing, anyways?" I asked.

"She's been harassing me since yesterday morning."

"I have not! Is it that much to ask for from my beau?"

Knox explained it all to me as Lilian and Meeks continued to pester one another. They really were an od couple. But cute nonetheless.

"Lillian wants a necking session from Meeks. Only problem is Meeks is considering becoming a Mennonite and if he does, he has to-well," he leaned in closer to ear as he said quietly, "he has to remain celibate."

I snorted.

"Knoxy, you're confusing Quakers with Mennonites."

"Am not!"

"You are too."

"Well, what about that guy on the oatmeal cans? Isn't he a Quaker?"

"Yeah, Knoxious, he is. That's why it says 'Quaker Oatmeal' on the label," Charlie said.

"But if that guy is a Quaker, then how come the company is still around?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if the guy is supposed to remain celibate, then how can the company still exist since he doesn't have any kids? I thought Quakers were very homey and didn't associate with people."

"Oh, I don't way, maybe they just happen to hire people called employees," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"But I thought-"

"Yeah, that's the problem. You're thinking," Charlie retorted.

I softly smirked.

"Knox, a Quaker doesn't really own the company," I tried to explain calmly over his lack of knowledge.

"He doesn't?"

I couldn't take it any longer, I exploded.

"NO! Don't believe everything you see. Do you think that tuna companies are owned by mermaids and the Jiffy Mix Company is run by a fat, dancing muffin with googly eyes?"

"I used to eat their cornbread mixes straight out of the package as a kid all the time," Todd said quietly.

Everyone at the table, including Meeks and Lillian, stopped what they were doing and looked at him. We were shocked. Both by what he had said and by the fact that he had actually spoken.

"And this is how people got hemorrhoids!" I shouted.

Charlie bit back a laugh.

"So," Knox said slowly with hurt in his eyes, "you're telling me that those tortilla companies don't really have dark haired Mexican women with big breasts and long eyelashes?"

"NO!" Neil and I yelled at the same time. I looked over at him, surprised that he had joined in the conversation.

"Oh, sorry. I'm rehearsing my lines. See, it says right here in this line 'no'."

Sometimes, I wondered why I got out of bed in the morning.

"I'm leaving," I groaned, standing up and gathering my things.

"Wait for me!" Lillian shouted.

We left lunch together and headed to my dorm.

"Ugh, I am so over him," she seethed.

"Over who? Meeks?"

"Who else do you think?"

"Why? What's he done?"

"It's what he _hasn't_ done. He acts like I have cooties or something."

"You two just met a few months ago. He's still trying to get to know you better."

"I'm sick of that stage!"

"You haven't even gone through that stage!"

"I don't care."

"Well, it's not his fault you're the only one with hot pants around here," I chuckled.

She scoffed and took in her surroundings for a moment.

"Well, _I_ want some action. Who do you recommend?"

"What am I? The address book of good lovers?"

"I'm going after Neil."

"Are you nuts? All he's focused on is school and being in Shakespearean plays."

"So what?"

"He's not going to fall for you," I said exasperated.

"Not if I tailor my charms to his needs."

"His needs? Tailor your charms? What has happened to you?" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Nothing has happened to me!"

"Yes, something has happened. I've always known you for liking guys, even wooing them but now you're acting desperate. Like you _need_ a man. You're better than that, I know you are. You may have had a bad past but you can overcome it. We all have our sob stories."

"Bad past," she scoffed, "I have been molested for Christ's sake, my parents never pay any attention to me, and now you're criticizing my lifestyle! It's no one of your business whether I sleep with boys or not."

"It is since you're my best friend."

"Just go away," she suddenly fumed at me.

"You're just doing this because you want attention and you don't get any attention from your parents."

"Bullshit."

I was taken back. Lillian never cursed. Ever.

She stormed out of the room as Charlie walked in.

His mouth quirked up.

"What's her problem?"

I bit my lip and turned my back towards him.

"Well, what happened?"

I could feel his gaze boring into me.

"We had a fight."

"About what?" Charlie lit a cigarette. For some reason, the cigarettes Charlie smoked never seemed to smell bad. Or maybe I was just too used to the scent.

"Nothing," I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't try and fool me. I'm not stupid."

I turned around and found him smirking obnoxiously.

"Are you sure about that?"

"You wanna try me?" he asked with a chuckle, blowing a puff of smoke in my direction.

I coughed.

"Maybe I should. How are your grades holding up?"

"Like the heel of Achilles."

I laughed out loud at that.

"I can't imagine you doing _that_ bad."

"No, really, it's the truth."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm lazy."

"I wonder how long it took you to figure _that_ one out," I said sarcastically.

"Feisty," he grinned widely, his beautiful sparkling teeth peeking out from under his lip.

"You're straying from the point. What was the fight about?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who's being feisty now?" I retorted.

"I want to know why."

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested."

"Why would you be interested in what goes on with me?"

"What is this? The Inquisition? Lord, Mary, I don't hate you."

I blinked.

It hadn't occurred to me that he didn't hate me. After everything that had happened between us, I was surprised he didn't despise my guts. I sighed wearily and shifted on my bed.

"I don't approve of certain…activities she's involved in."

"Involved in?"

"I don't agree with the way she approaches social life."

"Social life? What do you mean by that?"

I think he had a feeling he knew what I was talking about but still, he wanted confirmation.

"Her…relationships."

That earned me an eyebrow raise and a genuine smirk.

"With males?"

"That's the only kind of relationship she has!" I said, flustered with my racing mind.

"If that's how she deals with things, then why are you worrying?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she might be get pregnant or venereal diseases."

"She might not."

I scoffed at him.

"Ugh, just like a man!"

Suddenly, he leapt out from where he sat and tugged me up to meet him.

"Dance with me." His eyes wild and frantic with a grin full of mischief on his face.

"What? No, you're crazy-" I started to pull away from him.

"Oh, come on. You need a break. We both do."

I didn't know what the hell he was talking about as he took my hand and pulled me toward the hallway. I tried to dig my heels in the floor but it was in vain. I happily observed that he had a strong and firm grip on my hand. I involuntarily shivered as I thought about his hand tugging me forward to the fountain of life just outside our door. My mind wandering to what his hands were capable of doing to the rest of my body. Stop it, I shouted at myself inwardly. It couldn't be happening. It couldn't. I was not falling in love with Charles Dalton.

Thanks for reading, y'all!

Quote of the Day: If you want the rainbow, you must have the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Thank you so much, y'all for reading this. I hope it makes your day. No, I don't own DPS, we have gone over this.

Chapter 6

"Charlie," I hissed, "where are we going?"

He threw me a raw smile; a rare feature I had never seen etched on his face until now.

"You'll see," he murmured deeply.

The night was doing strange things to me. And so was Charlie. It was almost as if Charlie became a different person at night. Sure, in the day he was pesky and cocky and spontaneous and brimming with enthusiastic ideas about life and wooing women. But at night, he was overtly inconceivable. I could never predict what his next action might have been. He was wild and reckless and cantankerous and-

"Shit," I heard him say.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"It's snowing."

"You were going to take me outside?"

"I'll go grab our coats. You stay here."

He began to head for our dorm.

"Charlie, what if I-"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps.

Our eyes widened and my mouth went dry.

We were going to get busted for sure.

"Here-" Charlie quickly fumbled through his pockets, "I have an extra key to the closet around the corner. Unlock it and stay in there."

"No, I'm not going in there without you."

He flustered and I panicked as we bolted past the corner ad clumsily unlocked the door. Charlie shoved me in and just before he closed the door, I grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside. The closet was smaller than a bathroom stall. He fell on top of me and pulled me into him before I toppled against the wall. We held our breaths for what seemed like hours, which wasn't very hard for me because I was already breathless from how close Charlie was to me. Mr. Nolan's croaking voice box was heard.

"I swore I heard that Dalton boy around here somewhere."

"You may have just heard something fall. A textbook, perhaps. The mind plays tricks when it's paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid!" he snapped.

"But that Dalton boy better be if I ever catch him lurking outside his dorm at night."

Gradually, he heard their footsteps falter and slip away.

We both breathed a sigh of relief.

Charlie unlocked the door, poked out to make sure the coast was clear, then told me to remain in the closet so he could fetch our coats. I nodded with great uncertainty as I saw him slip away from my midst. My breasts heaved up and down in shallow breaths as the feeling of Charlie against me became all too real again. The way his hands, not touched, but firmly grasped my waist as he snuck me in, the sound of the door closing and locking, a final sign that confirmed we were alone. We could have done anything in there and no one would have known. I felt my cheeks redden just thinking about it. His warm skin grazing mine. His head lowered down to look at me, his breath on my face and neck. Is hands didn't let go, never even loosened on my waist. If anything, his grip grew tighter. He didn't hurt me, Charlie would never have done such a thing to any girl, but his warm hands and strong arms grounded me. I had never felt so alive.

The door unlocked again and Charlie came in with our coats. His Welton issued coat and my fur one. I gasped.

"How on earth did you find that and why did you bring it?" I demanded.

"Put your arms out."

I did as he commanded and he quickly slid the coat over my shoulders. Then he dramatically spun his coat across his shoulders, pretending it was an opera cape, whacking my cheek in doing so.

He chuckled as I elbowed him in the ribs.

We scurried out of the closet down the hall to the exit door. I buttoned my coat as we went. Silently wishing Charlie had offered to do it himself. I followed him out the door, throwing Old Man Nolan's dog a handful of treat and hoping we wouldn't get caught. We trudged a few yards past the school buildings before either of us spoke again. A bust of cold air blew against me, causing my nose to freeze and ears to redden. He took my hands in his and brought them to his mouth. I tried to pull away.

"What are you doing?" I stammered, suddenly out of breath.

Charlie locked eyes with me and opened his mouth, blowing on my palms in an effort to warm my hands. He didn't break eye contact with me once as he quickly rubbed my hands back and forth between his. Embarrassment racked my stomach. I looked away, making a useless effort to try and act distracted by the pine trees topped with powdery white snow and the oak leaves buried beneath Winter's womb. Squished crabapples littered the school grounds and the scent of Christmas wafted throughout the air. Charlie's breath was still on my hands. We he did finally let go, he smirked and took my hand once more as he led me dashing through the school yard towards the outer gate and into the forest. The woods held a silence which was reassuring to me and I heard several birds calling softly to one another between branches. I spotted a cardinal nip another bird on the beak. I giggled softly.

"What?" Charlie turned around to face me.

I looked up at him, smirking, "Nothing. I just saw two birds peck at each other."

Charlie smirked back at me and continued to tug me along to wherever it was we were going. I had gotten too caught up in the moment to notice that we were entering the Old Indian Cave. When I did realize this, Charlie had already started a small fire and was sitting in front of it on a large rock.

"What are you doing standing up? Come on, sit down," he cocked his head toward the ground, lighting up his pipe.

Gah! Why was it that every time Charlie had a pipe in his mouth, he looked sexy? I mean, he always looked sexy, but with that pipe…

I licked my lips unconsciously.

Thankfully, Charlie didn't see. He was too busy tending to the fire.

I sat down slowly next to Charlie and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked quietly in earnest.

"Why not?" he chuckled jokingly.

I turned to look at him.

"I mean it, Charles Dalton," I said with the sternest voice I could muster, "Why did you drag me all the out here in the middle of the night through snow with our pajamas on?"

I was surprised at my own boldness. I had never heard myself sound like that.

He looked at me in shock for a moment before regaining his cool composure. Then he shifted towards me and stared at me evenly, in grace and fondness.

"Because I wanted to."

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hi, y'all! Finally, this is what I have been building up to! Get ready…

Chapter 7

Throughout the night, we laughed and joked and spilled out secrets we had vowed we would never tell.

"Truth or Dare, Charlie?" I asked, poking the fire with a stick to make sure it didn't die out.

"If I said truth, my name wouldn't be Nuwanda," he said with great pomp, puffing out his chest.

I rolled my eyes.

"I dare you to read 'The Raven' by memory."

Charlie snickered.

"What kind of dare is that?"

"Do you have it memorized?"

"Yeah."

"Then prove it."

He did prove it. And the way he read it, with his perfect intonations and intense eye gazes…

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

He thought for a moment as he extinguished the light from his pipe and shoved it into his pocket.

"Who was the first boy that kissed you?"

I sat there dumbfounded, cheeks tuning red, fingers twiddling.

I looked down.

"I'd- I'd rather not say."

"Too bad, sweetheart. You don't want me to call you chicken and spread the rumor around the school, do you?" he grinned wickedly.

"You asshole! I hate you!" I bellowed angrily.

"Spill it, Mary."

"I will not." I crossed my arms like a child and huffed, looking away from Charlie.

"Oh yes, you will. You were asking for it, Pumpkin. Did you really think I was going to ask something Meeks-rated?"

"Stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames. And for your information, Steven Meeks is kind and polite to women. Unlike you, Charlies Dalton, womanizer of the 20th century."

He laughed at that before smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"You," he poked my arm, "are straying from the subject. Who was the first boy who kissed you?"

"I will not tell."

"I have all night."

"Don't you always?" I asked irritably.

"Why are you so afraid to say?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I cried, tilting my head back and my nose up in the air dramatically.

Okay, so that was a complete lie. I was afraid of large, furry spiders, Physics, pregnant women's' tempers, and at that moment, Charlie Dalton. I did not want him finding out the truth abouot me. That I had _never_ been kissed by any boy. Ever. The things he'd say and the mockery I could only imagine…not to mention, what if he used my inexperience against me? I was already half in love with him, I didn't want to do anything stupid I'd later regret.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because, it's personal."

"And you don't know anything personal about me?"

"Nothing that personal."

"You saw me with my shirt off once."

"That is not personal."

"Then take yours of and we'll call it even."

His eyes gleamed in the glow of the fire before us.

"NO!" I stood up and averted his gaze.

Charlie sniggered.

"I thought that's what you'd say."

An awkward silence sat for several long moments.

"You know; I don't think you give your body enough credit."

"How many girls do you tell that to?"

I scoffed and began walking towards the back of the cave. I stood and he sat but I felt he was towering over me. Mentally, he was.

"No, really. You're a very aesthetically pleasing girl. Your 38D breasts look nice on you, well, from what I can tell."

I gritted my teeth and something inside me went off like a bomb.

"How the _hell_ do you know my bra size? You know what? On second thought, I don't even want to know. I don't care. This is exactly what I was afraid of. You know why I didn't tell you about my first kiss? Because I've never been kissed at all. And I was afraid you'd take advantage of my virginity and lack of knowledge about what to do. I was afraid that I'd want to make love to you and I did, from the first moment I saw you. But you're trouble and you've seen more than your share of breasts and God knows what else and I haven't seen anything. I'm embarrassed in front of you when this stuff comes up because you understand it and I don't but I feel that for you. I feel that around you and you probably don't because you figure I'm too shy to actually _do_ something with a boy and maybe I am. But either way, that night when you were in the dorm while I was putting my stockings on, I felt-God- I felt so aroused. Because you were watching me- I _knew_ you were watching-and I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. Because I knew your eyes were on my fingers and thighs and I was beyond tempted to ask you to clasp the hooks for me because my skin was too flushed and my mind was racing too fast."

I swallowed and felt my hands shake as I clumsily buttoned my coat.

"But I didn't. And I'm not going to. I-I-" my voice stuttered, "I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have said anything. Oh God, I've made a terrible mistake."

I got myself in a fluster.

"You're so infuriating. I-I- I don't know why I came out here in the first place. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come-"

I began to run towards the exit of the cave. But Charlie was quicker and got there before me, trapping me to what seemed like my death sentence. He stood in front of me and as I glanced up in terror, I looked into his eyes. For the first time, I realized that I didn't know what he was thinking, didn't know what he was feeling or if he was feeling at all. And it scared the hell out of me.

"Why are you regretting this? Never be ashamed of something that's true."

My heart was beating like a bongo drum. I swore to God, I thought I was going to faint. The way he looked at me sent my mind reeling. His eyes turned cloudy and dark as he looked at me, studied me intensely.

I had the sudden urge to play with his hair.

I saw his hands move, shifting to my waist.

"Charlie," I whispered.

I couldn't breathe.

His hand settled on my back, the other on the back of my head, arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I became captivated by his gaze, drowning in his energy and the feeling of his hands on me. He slowly tipped me back, eyes dancing, mouth softly smirking, hands making indentations on my skin.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he whispered.

"Charlie, I-"

He didn't give me time to breathe as he pressed his lips on mine softly. He tasted sweet and rugged and like a man. I found myself moaning quietly and tried to stop but Charlie pressed me flush against him and I shattered. I gasped, hands stuttering down his chest, eyes glazed over and sparkling, breath labored. My breasts were squished against his chest and no matter how much I tried to deny it, I loved that feeling. I never knew a man could bring that sort of response out of me. my cheeks were stained as he stared down at me, eyebrows slightly raised and face almost in shock.

"You've never been kissed before," he stated like a fact.

"Not until now," I breathed back.

He bent me backwards again, clutching me like a favorite pillow, drowning me once more in his wild and reckless presence. I gripped his shoulders in fear of letting go, in fear of realizing this moment was just a dream, a phantom mocking my imagination and deepest wishes. He ran his fingers along the back of my neck and I groaned, responding by tangling my hands in his hair. I had wanted to do that forever. That glorious hair of his. And the way it hung down over his eyes, making him slightly more wicked than he already was. And it was soft, so soft, like strands of golden silk being weaved through my fingertips. Suddenly, I felt him, I mean I felt _him_ and just as suddenly he pulled away, running his hands through his already tousled hair in a state of half-arousal, half-exasperation. Or breaths were tattered, hands still holding one another, eyes gleaming and pleading in the embers of the dying fire that held our rendez-vous. From miles away, we could hear the bell tower strike two.

"We have to go," he muttered, putting out the last of the fire.

"Yeah," I murmured stupidly, still not exactly sure what had just happened.

I followed him out of the cave as snowflakes began to fall on top of our heads and onto the tops of our coats. Charlie's hair looked cute with snowflakes. I giggled.

"What?" he turned around to face me.

"Nothing, it's just-your hair." I laughed again.

"My hair? Does it look bad? Do I need to fix it?" he began to fluster

"Calm down, it looks fine."

He gazed at me as I pushed a strand of his hair out of the way so I could see his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking until he lunged for me, picking me up while I cried out in protest.

"Put me down!" I shouted.

"No, I don't think so." I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"I like to see your girdle from another."

"You bastard," I tried to curse him but it ended up in laughter from the both of us.

As the snow fell over our heads and evergreens surrounded us, Charlie carried me over his shoulder all the way back to Hellton.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sorry, y'all! I have been so busy with the end of school and getting ready for trips and summer stuff like that…. BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS I HAVE FINISHED THE FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Charlie was changing when I woke up. The first thing I saw when my eyes opened was Charlie's tapered back and shoulders completely bared. What a way to wake up in the morning. I felt myself blush. The way his muscles moved with precise eloquence completely mesmerized me. I hadn't noticed he had turned around to face me until I saw his infamous smirk on his face.

I grew annoyed and turned over to face the wall.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie," he sarcastically drawled.

Okay, just because we had kissed a few times did _not_ mean he had the right to call me pesky nicknames.

"Don't call me that," I snapped as I swiveled back around.

"Oh, feisty this morning, are we? Did someone not get enough last night?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe you didn't."

Charlie snorted. "Contrary to popular belief, I do have something called self-control."

"I'm not too sure about that. That's like saying Cameron is secretly an underwear model."

The two of us thought about that image for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter.

The day was beyond boring save for Pitts' "accidental" explosion in chemistry. None of us actually believed it was on purpose but it was Pitts, so you could never be too sure.

When I got to Mr. Keating's class, before I even opened the door I heard Charlie crowing about something to the other Dead Poet members.

"…oh, yeah, it was real smooth. And the best part was I didn't even get caught."

I scowled at him. He was going to let the cat out of the bag. When he saw me, he winked and I scoffed. That boy could be _beyond_ infuriating. Mr. Keating began speaking of Whitman and I wa trying to take notes and remember the verses he was reciting but I kept hearing Charlie's voice whispering to Knox.

"How'd it go, Knoxious? Did you neck her yet?"

Of course, I couldn't hear what Knox was saying but I heard Charlie plain as day.

"What? No action? What do you mean no action? I'm telling you, Knox, read some of those Byron poems and she'll be putty in your palms-"

I smacked Charlie on the back of the head.

"Ow," he yelled, startled as to what just hit him.

The whole class, including Mr. Keating, stared at us.

Charlie pointed at me and said, "She smacked me."

Mr. Keating softly smiled.

"And knowing you, Mr. Dalton, you probably deserved it."

That earned him a huge roar of laughter from the class.

Neil was pounding his fist on the desk and Meeks was wiping tears from under his spectacles.

"But, Captain, that's not fair!"

Mr. Keating almost smirked at him.

"I do not pity you, Mr. Dalton,' he said in a fatherly manner, "in fact, I commend Ms. Caville's actions."

The class ripped into laughter once more and clapped for me as the bell rang.

"Mr. Dalton, come see me tonight in my office at seven. There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about," Mr. Keating gently called to Charlie as he stormed out of the classroom.

I tried to avoid Lillian but failed when she fell in step with me as we left class. A moment of silence rang out before either of us spoke.

"You were right," she muttered admittedly, "about everything. I shouldn't have gotten md at you like that."

She stopped me from going further down the hall.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out.

I gave her a small smile.

"I knew you'd come around eventually."

"Meeks and I made up." She giggled.

"That's…lovely," I said, not really caring one way or the other.

"He gave me this." She pulled the collar of her shirt down just a bit to reveal a light mark on her skin.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" I yelled.

"No, Mary! It's fine. I-I asked him to." Lillian blushed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"If he ever so much as lifts a finger against you, I will personally him down and chop his balls up into dog food."

I knew Meeks would never do such a thing but the threat was there to comfort me all the same. Lillian turned back down the corridor to go to Henley Hall for dress rehearsal. There was also a huge to do about some famous athlete that all of the guys were obsessing over. I didn't know who he was and I didn't care. I had to finish my Latin essay while there was a chance of peace and quiet. No one was in the hallway or in their dorms when I strolled across the school to my own dorm. I knew this because the boys had devised an "Occupied-Available" sign system. I went into my room and opened up my Latin textbook when I heard a knocking at my door. So it definitely wasn't Charlie.

"Come in," I called.

I slowly looked up to find Cameron standing in front of me with an eerie grin on his face.

"Um, hi, Cameron."

This was not normal. He had never actually gone into mine and Charlie's dorm before. He would have no reason to. Charlie was always there ready to get on his nerves.

"Hi, Mary."

He just stood there. Okay, it began to turn creepy.

"Is there something you need?" I asked hesitantly, closing my textbook.

"Yeah, there is, actually."

He shut the door and came closer. Suddenly, I stood up in a panic.

"I need you," Cameron grinned maliciously, slowly undoing the button on his trousers.

I gulped.

"Get the fuck away from me, Cameron." I clenched my teeth, gazing wildly around the room to try and find a weapon.

"I'm not gonna leave until I have my hard cock seeped into your tight, wet pussy. I'm not gonna leave until I've fucked you senseless and I've left my mark on your precious, little body."

His voice was horrible, determined yet slowly losing control in the worst way possible.

It dawned on me that he was going to rape me, actually carnally plunge himself into my body. Not to try and rape me but to fulfill his sick, twisted plan. He lunged towards me and I kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground, taking me with him as he collapsed. He slapped me, muttering in my ear obscenities I vowed then never to repeat. He proceeded to rip my stockings half off of my legs. I tried to scream but he shoved his belt inside my mouth, silencing my helpless shouts, the buckle between my teeth. Just as he was about to lift up my skirt, the door crashed open and Charlie stormed in fuming, picking up Cameron off the floor, slamming him against the wall with a pocket knife against Cameron's throat.

"I swear to God, you sick bastard, if you so much as look at her again, I'll run this knife so far down your goddamn throat that it'll come out of your peephole and cut your dick in half."

Cameron yelped, nodded and ran out the door as soon as Charlie let go of his collar. Charlie turned to face me, his eyes wild in anger and bright, flashing boldly, as he knelt down, took the belt out of my mouth, and settled me in his arms. He laid my head against his chest; I could hear his heart beating madly.

"Darling, are you alright?" he murmured, "Did he, did he-"

"No," I stammered, "he didn't have a chance to."

I looked up at his strong jaw, his cheekbones, and straight nose before my eyes settled on his. I was so lucky to have a man like Charlie. I didn't have to say it; I knew he knew by the way his eyes gleamed in the glowing dusk. I laid my head back down against his chest as he rocked me slowly back and forth, back and forth. My eyes soon fell heavy and as he recited quietly an odd poem or two, I heard the quiver in his voice and the felt the snug embrace of his arm around my waist. I could not have asked for anything more in that moment, perhaps in my life. I heard his voice hush against my ears as we laid like that, softly going to sleep as two bodies but one shaking soul.

I hope you liked it. Reviews are encouraged! On to the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: So sorry for not uploading. I finished writing it in May and thought I had already posted. Whoopsie me…

When I awoke, it was dark and I gasped in horror at the bruises I had on my thighs from Cameron's hungry clawing. I tried to piece together what had happened the night before but couldn't bring myself to it. What if Cameron had succeeded? It was so close-if Charlie hadn't come when he did- I took a deep breath and shuddered. I wouldn't allow myself to think about it. I glanced around the room and noticed Charlie lying next to me, arms outstretched, mouth open, hair flopped over his eyes. He began to snore softly. I giggled under my breath. Charlie Dalton snoring. Wait until I tell the others.

Classes went on as usual, although every time I saw Cameron watching me I got an unpleasant prickly feeling at the back of my neck. He didn't try anything, not after Charlie threatened him but we couldn't go to anyone about this. Not Mr. Nolan, Dr. Hager, not even Mr. Keating because we knew the minute we said what happened, Cameron would counter by mentioning Charlie's death threat. And who was going to believe Charlie's word over Cameron's? So it stayed like this for several months, awkwardness clogging my veins and a deep fear settling in the back of my mind like an imminent rain cloud. Dark and darker were the only shades of color is aw for the longest time. Nightmares woke me in a cold sweat, my whole body trembling in fright that it would happen, that it _had_ happened. The only person who knew was Charlie and he was the only person there for me, regardless of circumstances or the time of day. He'd wake me up from my nightmares and rock me back to sleep, murmuring poems and quietly singing songs. I always did love his voice. I almost felt embarrassed showing this side of me to him but I couldn't help it. I had to vent my thoughts and feeling to somebody and surprisingly, Charlie listened.

On Friday nights after Dead Poets meetings, we'd bask in each other's words, exchanging more poems we had written, poems that calmed us or made us laugh. Ones that made us cry too. When we ran out of poems to share, we began to share stories. The stories of our lives. Bluntly and without shame. I feared he'd retort with a smirk and a snide remark but he never did. After the things he told me, I began to understand him not only as a human but as a blossoming man too. A beautiful one who was just trying to find his place in the world. I supposed we all were, really. one night while we were exchanging thoughts and feelings, he pulled out his pipe and lit it. Instead of dismissing this as a normal phenomenon, I became transfixed by his hands softly cupping the head of the pipe and his fingers stroking the length of it. I noticed the way his brows drew together in concentration as he struck the match and nestled it firmly between the tobacco before pulling it out and extinguishing the flame from the tip. I took in the way his eyes turned darker and the way his legs shifted on his bed, slowly crossing his ankles, allowing a strip of skin to peek through his socks. Did I dare to call him…attractive?

That kiss in the cave on that snowy night had been suppressed in me, slowly wetting my appetite for him and causing my insides to roar his name in pleasure even when he was not touching me. These thoughts led me to anger. And why hadn't he mentioned that night? Did he just think it was some silly rendez-vous to occupy his time before his next sleazy fling? I curled my hands into fists and without even realizing it, I grabbed my pillow and pelted it at him. Charlie dodged out of the way and tightened the line of his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?!" Charlie said angrily, furiously putting out his pipe.  
"For forgetting."

"Forgetting what?"

His eyes widened as he stood up from his bed and crawled onto mine.

"For forgetting that night in December. When we snuck out and you took me to the cave. And then you kissed me. and I think that you forgot that you loved me and that I-that I love you."

Our eyes locked, breaths held, room spinning as he took my hand.

"I didn't forget that night. Never. How could I? it was the best moment I ever experienced. I didn't forget, I kept it stowed in the back of my mind to play over and over again in the dead of night as you slept softly, eyes closed and breasts slowly heaving. I wanted to touch you then-feel your hair between the crevices of my fingers and caress your skin beneath mine- I wanted to kiss you and ever so slowly rid you of any coherent thought left inside you pretty brain because I love you and I want to pleasure you, always have, always will. But when Cameron tried to rape you and almost went through with it," his eyes were outlined in shining unshed tears, "I thought I would lose you. Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is what y'all have been waiting for…juicy lemon time!

My breath halted.

"You-you-what?" I asked, astonished.

"You heard me. I didn't want to hurt you after Cameron-"

"Oh, Charlie! I thought that- I thought that you had lost interest in me after that night."

His eyebrows shot up, eyes wide.

"Lost interest in you? Lost interest? Jesus Christ, I don't say I love you to every girl I meet on the street!"

Charlie clenched his fists and quirked his lips into a snarl.

All of this raw emotion bubbling inside of him finally seemed to be coming out. I didn't know what to think, so I didn't.

"Do you know how much I want you, Mary? How tempted I was to touch you and watch you from the other side of this room? Do you know how beautiful you look when you sleep and how you've cast a spell on me? Do you know how much I love you?"

He gazed imploringly into my eyes and slowly backed me against the bed.

I felt his breath tickly my cheeks as I gasped, clutching his shaking shoulders.

"Yes, Charlie, I do. I love you so much, you'll never know-"

I didn't have time to finish my confession for Charlie crashed his lips onto mine, hauling my limp body towards his solid one. He tasted tangy and cool, like peppermint and the outdoors and undeniably male. He coaxed my mouth open, his velvety tongue intertwining with mine. My head fell back and he caught it, holding me by the nape of my neck.

Passion absorbed us and I found myself hungrily biting his bottom lip, wanting to get intoxicated by his taste, his touch. He groaned and split us apart, roughly tugging my hair aside to expose my neck. A light birthmark was revealed and he smirked. He proceeded to make a path of kisses from the corner of my mouth, down my jaw, and across the soft flesh of my neck. He brushed his nose against the curve of my shoulder and I shuddered, unsure of where to put my hands.

"In my hair," he murmured gruffly between kissing my neck and jaw.

He bit the flesh between my collar bones and I bucked against him, thrashing and biting my lip from crying out.

He chuckled softly.

"Eager, are we?"

I glowered at him as I began to unbutton his shirt. Just as I brushed the tips of my fingers against his chest, he wrenched his hand into mine and stopped me.

He was breathing deeply, eyes melting from the overpowering heat of our lust.

"Do you want this?" he murmured darkly, tucking a piece of my hair behind the shell of my ear.

I thought for a moment.

Charlie would be my first and with great hope, my only. I wanted this, the feeling his searing flesh against mine, the touch of his hand on my breast, his fingers on me and his mouth in me. I moaned softly at the thought.

Slowly, I nodded and cried softly, "yes."

It was my plea, my creed.

He nodded before placing his mouth back onto my skin. And I became drunk again, craving the motion of his tongue against my flushed flesh and his fingers deep inside me.

I wiggled my hips against him and he growled.

"I want you," I blurted out, shoving his shirt off and throwing it across the room.

"Oh, you'll have me, love," he tugged my blouse off, grinning at the imprint of my nipples against my bra.

"My, my, someone is excited," he muttered lustily before kneading me, my breasts rising and falling rapidly from his exertions.

I came to the realization that my hands were stroking across his abdomen, his beautiful pale chest that adorned many a red lightning bolt. He was toned and slim, his arms sculpted and etched with veins and muscle. I shivered against him and pressed my fingers into his shoulders as he unhooked my bra, watching the sight of my breasts be revealed beneath his gaze. When my breasts were bared, he stared, eyes flashing and then darkening, taking in my pert, pink nipples and flushed skin.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, locking eyes with me.

I turned away in embarrassment.

"Look at me," he said softly, turning my chin to meet his eyes.

His eyes burned into mine and I shuddered under his roaming gaze, longing for his hands to be where his eyes were looking. He cupped my breasts, filling his palms to the brim, feeling the weight of my forbidden fruit and I groaned as his callused fingers grazed the sides of my breasts, outlining every curve and indentation. He flicked a thumb against my nipple and I cried out in ecstasy.

He took my nipple into his warm mouth, prodding gently with his tongue. My hips bucked again, my nails clawing into his back. He hummed against me pleasurably, taking his way to my other nipple as he ran his thumb across the one he'd just lavished.

"Oh, Charlie," I moaned, my voice quivering.

He trailed his lips across my waist, running his tongue across my hips, nipping softly at the bone. I tried to wriggle away but he held me in place, running his devilish mouth on me mercilessly.

"Oh, please," I wailed.

He chuckled against my hip bone, creating shivers to tremor my body.

My hands found the way to his hair, fingertips grazing his scalp, his fingers trailing up and down my legs. He moved his face to my inner thigh, nipping and sucking and licking, well aware of the pleasure he was causing me.

"Charlie, please," I squirmed under him.

He smirked and raised his head,

"Please, what?" he asked sweetly.

"I want you."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"What about me?"

I gasped as he blew across my crotch.

"I want your fingers inside of me."

He smacked my bottom, reveling in my gasp.

"Good girl."

He unbuckled my shoes and unhooked my stockings, rolling them down my legs. As each new spot of skin was revealed, he kissed it and ran his tongue against the insides of my legs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Charlie pulled down my girdle and peeled off my panties, noticing the damp spot seeping through.

"Well, someone's excited," he said softly against my thigh.

I felt his fingers lift off my skin and I became angry.

"Charlie Dalton, stop-"

He ran his finger against the slit of my flower. I moaned and clutched his head.

"You want me to stop this? Alright, if you insist-"

"No!" I shoved his head back towards my crotch.

He wiggled his finger into me, moaning at my softness.

"You're so wet," he groaned as he began to circle his thumb over my clit, "and so tight."

"Don't stop, please, don't stop," I breathed, fisting the sheets of my bed.

He slipped a second finger in, increasing the pace of his thumb, pressing against my sweet bud. I wailed and thrashed about, aching for release. I felt the wall of my sex convulse around his fingers. I cried out his name, once, twice, before sinking into bliss, my eyes closing, head pressing into the pillow.

I heard him take a shaky breath before he pulled his fingers out of me.

"Look at me, Mary," his voice was soft yet commanding.

I struggled to open my eyes but when I did, I saw Charlie licking the tips of his fingers, eyes darkening in lust once more.

"You taste so good," he murmured, eyes never leaving mine.

I moaned and before I could protest, he placed my legs over his shoulders and pressed his tongue against my sex. I cried out, squirming and fighting against the overpowering pleasure he gave me. He flicked my clit with his tongue and I felt myself slowly breaking. His tongue slammed into me again and again, the rubbing of his cheek on my thighs and his sweet breath on my flower overpowering me. I shook violently and collapsed underneath his gentle iron grip. I screamed his name as I held his head against my searing core. When I grew quieter and stilled, he rose to meet my eye, sweet juice dribbling down his chin and covering his red mouth. Inwardly, I felt myself tingle.

"I want you, Charlie," I murmured, reaching for his belt buckle.

"I can't promise I'll be gentle," he muttered hoarsely, lapping up the remains of my juices.

"I don't care. I want you in me. Now."

I moaned as I tugged his trousers and briefs down in one swift motion.

His erection sprung out and I gasped.

He was…well-endowed, to say the least.

Our eyes locked and I squirmed, both from anticipation and slight anxiety.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

He crawled on top of me, letting me get accustomed to his weight on me and I shuddered as I felt his cock press against my abdomen.

"Lie back," he coaxed, resting himself between my thighs.

He spread my legs wide to give him better access and the paused, adding, "It might hurt, Mary."

I gazed into his eyes, his beautiful, stormy eyes. And I knew that it would be worth it.

I nodded, acknowledging this, accepting it before he slammed into me in one fluid motion, only stilling after he gave a loud groan.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt the corner prick with tears. A dull pain shot through my core and I gripped Charlie's shoulder tightly until it passed. He wiped my damp tears away and kissed me softly, holding me close.

"Are you okay?" he whispered against my ear.

"Yes," I whispered back.

He rose above me and moved slowly, his hips brushing against mine.

"Oh, Mary," he groaned, sweat glistening on his forehead.

I clutched his back as I moved with him, meeting each and every one of his thrusts.

"Oh, fuck," he grunted, muttering incoherently as he bit my collarbone.

I cried out as he slammed into me again and again, causing the bed to rock.

A slow warmth spread through me, reaching my fingertips and toes.

"I'm-so-close," I cried, grasping his hips desperately.

He moaned audibly, thrusting into me, filling me wholly and completely. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pounded into me.

"Oh, Charlie!" I moaned, feeling my sex milk his majestic cock.

I shattered into pieces around his manhood, climaxing violently and sobbing my release loudly.

He hissed under his breath, clutching me closer.

I saw a tremor run through his back and I knew he was close.

"Oh, Mary," he groaned, burying his face into the crook of my neck, taking my scent in, taking all of me in, as he spilled himself into me, laying in a pile of passion and raw pleasure; we held each other softly and we remained like that, unmoving and unyielding through the whole night.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Last section, y'all! And I didn't model the church off of any specific cathedral. It came from my imagination.

 _6 years later_

Down a busy New York road, there was a large cathedral towering over the people on the streets. Two stain glass windows adorned the front of the church, one of Christ being crucified and the other, a dove. A statue of Mary stood between the two windows and on the very top, a gold cross glittering profusely against the sun. Cherry trees were on either side of the cathedral and flower beds lined the walkway up to the front door. The door handles were keys, signaling St. Peter's grip on the keys to heaven. Blossoms blew in the wind, cascading on the people congregating outside of the church. Abruptly, the doors to the church opened and the people filed in. ladies wearing hats and gloves and pursed their painted red lips as they took their seats by their men who wore dark grey flannel suits and bright shoes that were newly shined.

A large crucifix stood at the front of the church, statues of Christ's apostles and saints rested nearby. Both dark and light candles were lit everywhere and as the people looked up at the ceiling, they saw an awe-inspiring array of white lines seeming to shoot up from the columns latched onto the walls like fountains. Light trickled in from the stained glass windows on either side of the cathedral, making the room cozy and elegant all at once. The people settled themselves in the oak pews as the organ began.

Charlie and the other members of his wedding party, including Neil, who was his best man, were standing near the altar as a solemn priest looked on straight ahead. The door to the church opened and in came a radiant bride, clutching her bouquet of lilies with both hands. She kept her eyes on Charlie and saw that he was grinning. She wrinkled her nose and grinned back. When she stood by his side, they took one another's hands and the priest began the ceremony, noticing the way they looked at each other with glowing eyes. He knew in his heart that the two would be one of the happiest couples he would ever bless. And he was right. For many since then have said and continue to say that they lived happily ever after.

Fin.

I hope you enjoyed! This was my first full length fanfiction, reviews are required… just joking, sort of…


End file.
